


Tommyinnit x badboyblue

by Problematicboy69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematicboy69/pseuds/Problematicboy69
Summary: Tommy has a knew friendBadboyblue is a knew mcytber don't shove this in his face I'm not trying to bring attention to his channel because that brings antis I'm 15 blues 14 tommy is 16
Relationships: Tommyinnit x badboyblue
Kudos: 7





	1. Little pup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one year older then blue and I'm using this as cope don't read if you don't like it

It was late in the night tommy had his new friend, round both his parents weren't home so they where felt alone they had talked to wilbur, ranboo and tubbo lasting for at least 4 hours before they logged off discord 

Blue sat on tommy's bed scrolling through tiktok wear tommy's hoodie with thigh high socks and boxers on smiling every time the older male world get hyped from something he was watching from one of the three monitors the 16 year old owned tommy got up and opened the window the cold air hitting the both of the boys, blue whimpered loudly getting colder as the hours pass "hey big man you cold?" Tommy asked looking over to the boy with white and blue hair "want to come sit on my lap" he smirked patting his lap for the younger teenager and without hesitation blue walked over and sat in his lap smiling as he straddles the 16 year old.

Tommy was watching schlatt's youtube video while cuddling the small boy on his lap every few minutes giving the younger boy a hickey and praising him for being his good boy  
He pulled blue up slightly to be able to leave more marks on him, "you're always a good boy for master" he smirked as slid his hands up the other males body making blue whimper and whine at the cold hands traveling up him "don't like the cold?~" tommy asked smirking "n-no m-master" blue whimpered leaning in for tommy to bite his neck.Tom bit down on blue's neck moving his and the smallers hips causing friction between the both of the males "ah~ m-master~" blue nuzzled tommy's neck slowly beginning to move his hips to be in sync to his Masters the whimpering boy began to become a moaning mess causing them both To climax both kept going till the feeling was over, both tired from dry humping get up from the chair and slide into the bed together cuddle one another closely giving small kisses to each other  
"I'm so manly" tommy smirked proudly making blue giggle "I know tommy"


	2. My puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue stays round tommys

left blue stayed round alot getting along with tommy's parents about usually helping them all out with stuff needing to be done this meaning tommy could stream without being told to do house work, as usual tommy was streaming with tubbo ranboo and wilbur they had been streaming for about an hour before the door had opened "I'm streaming!"the blonde shouting out the warning "I know you are but your mum is doing the washing and needs you washing basket" blue replied picking up the basket and taking it downstairs leaving tommy to go back and sit down "sorry guys blue has been helping out my parents again so he's allowed to come in I'm not used to it yet" the loud teen apologized "it's fine tommy"ranboo hummed "how is Sam and philza" wilbur asked his younger brother "they are good same finally moved in because he didn't trust phil was looking after me right and then philza and sam have been babying blue" tommy smiled looking at his friends minecarft skins then he checked that chat that was going crazy "blue made the chat go crazy" tubbo laughed as blue walked into the room with headphones on and phone scrolling through tiktok he shut the door gently and stood next to tommy "remember to drink water" he said before getting into tommy's bed "I have coke don't worry" the blonde smiled going back to playing Minecraft and talking to the stream.

A few hours after streaming tommy pat his lap for blue to come sit on his lap which blue calmly moved from the bed sitting on the older males lap "tubbo wanted to see you after stream want to call with him?" Tommy asked rubbing blue's head gently "sounds fun let's do it" the excited boy bounced up and down on tommy's lap making him blush, tommy put his hands on the boys waist "don't bounce too much babe" the blonde said while messaging tubbo on discord after a few minutes tommy called tubbo which tubbo answered tommy "tubbo!" Tommy smiled "tommy!" Tubbo smiled back at his friend causing schlatt to shout at tubbo to shut up because he had company round "sorry tommy will came round anyway how are you big man" tubbo laughed "I'm good I've been cuddling blue alot he's gotten used to the attention" Tommy explained rubbing blue's sides "hi tubbo" blue waved at tubbo from the computer "hi blue how are you" tubbo asked the young boy "I'm good" blue said while tommy was squeezing blue's thighs not paying attention to the males conversation slowly moving blue's hips causing friction to his hard cock blue payed no attention to the needy boy that was trying not to get caught by tubbo but it made way more hot.

after awhile of this the call ended and tommy took no time in shoving the younger boy against the bed "t-tommy?" Blue was confused at the boys sudden movements "shhhh don't wake phil or Sam up~ I'm tired of dry humping~" the tall male smirked tugging their clothes off "wait tommy it'll hurt" the young boy whimpered tommy grabbed some lube and put a generous amount on his fingers "don't worry I won't let it hurt that much" he said thrusting in one finger inside the tight ass off the green eyed boy causing him to whimper and thrusting them in and out "ah~ ngh~ master" blue moaned softly as another was added tommy thrusted them in and out faster scissoring then inside blue to stretch him out so he doesn't hurt his partner "fuck me master~ please I can handle it I promise~" blue moaned Abit louder "if that's what you want babe" tommy smirked jerking off his erected dick coating it with lube and thrusted it into the small boy beneath him blue moaned louder causing tommy to shove his hand over his mouth thrusting into blue harder "holy shit baby wilbur was right it's way better to have your dick inside something~" he moaned bitting the soft neck from the adorable male he was thrusting roughly into "master right there please!~" blue moaned muffled by the blondes hand making tommy smirk and slam into the younger harder putting mouth his hands on the sides of the other males head getting deeper and thrusting even harder "I love you so much baby am I allowed to cum inside you please~" he moaned thrusting into blues prostate getting closer to his climax "ahh~ please fill me up master please!~"blue moaned loudly also close to climaxing tommy thrusted harder getting sloppy and needy soon causing blue to cum on their chests then after a few more sloppy thrusts he cummed deep inside blue filling up blue's tight ass with his warm sperm before pulling out and kissing the panting boy and laying next to him cuddling him closely pulling one of blues legs around him "night blue" he nuzzled "night big man" blue hummed falling asleep with Tommy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomny shares with a friend

Tommy took blue blue to see his best friend tubbo they had been running around on the beach for hours on end with each other after awhile blue went around looking for cool rocks while tommy and tubbo stayed sitting on the blanket they had bought with them "tommy? Do you think you'd let me fuck blue?" Tubbo asked nervously "hmm well you are my best mate how about I fuck blues ass you can fuck his mouth" tommy hummed happy to share with tubbo for the night "really?" Tubbo asked shocked from the quick yes he was given "yeah I have wanted to try something will told me about while he was drunk with Fundy and schlatt so we could try it!" Tommy smiled calling blue over for us all to go back to tubbo's place.

They all sat on the sofa together putting on cartoons for blue tubbo and Tommy looking at each other waiting for the perfect moment after awhile blue hand been cuddling tommy's lap as the blonde leaned closer to the boys ear " would you mind sucking off tubbo for me and hold your ass in the air for me~" blue blushed looking nervously away from him "n-no I don't want to" blue whimpered uncomfortably making tommy bite blues neck and rubbed his clothed dick and tubbo pulled of his belt for tommy to use on blues wrists "are you sure that won't hurt him tommy?" Tubbo asked worried about hurting the pale wrists of the small boy "yeah I'm sure" tommy reassured the oldest as they stripped themselves and blue tommy looked at Tubbo and asked if he had lube so he didn't hurt blue after getting told where some was he ran upstairs grabbed some and went back downstairs and sat back down and puts lots on my dick and lines up with blues tight ass thrusting slowly making the tiny boy moan and grab tubbo's thighs for balance moaning at the pleasure "woah he's looks amazing~" tubbo smiled lifting up blues Chin and forcing his mouth open thrusting in and out of blue the brunettes dick being so big it hurts his jaw just having it in there let alone sucking and being and thrusted into him tommy and tubbo synced their thrusts together getting faster at the same time wanting the most amount of pleasure to be given to the tiny male beneath them "ahh!~ ngh!~ so warm" tubbo moaned softly thrusting hard into blues mouth tommy slamming into blue harder causing blue to be shoved down on tubbo's dick choking on it but it didn't stop the boys from continuing both reaching their climax together and ridding out their climax's causing blue to climax.

Both boys cleaned up and cleaned up blue, the tiny male having numb and tired limbs cuddling up to tommy in pain filled up with cum "that was awesome" tommy smirked "I know right!" Tubbo agreed with tommy "I'll take blue to the guest room since it's really late so night big law" tommy hugged tubbo and took blue upstairs and laying him on the bed and shutting the door and locking it getting in bed and jerking off blue causing the tired boy to whimper and moans softly as the movements get faster and faster till blue cums for the second time that night tommy smirked and lifted up hand to blues mouth "lick it~ for master~" he kissed blues neck as the submissive bottom agreed licking his own salty liquid from the older males hand almost causing tommy go become hard


	4. First stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's first stream

Tommy had been telling his fans about the upcoming stream for about 3 weeks already making sure everyone knew that blue would be streaming on his twitch account it's the day before the stream blue had ordered new clothes that he'd been showing to tommy it was clothes people had worn in the fictional steampunk thing blue had bought both female and males clothes two sets of male clothes for tommy and some for him but the female clothes were recommended to eret who'd taken a liking to the small pup even calling him son at times blue talking about eret he came to the uk to meet blue they both walked around in the female based clothes saying fuck gender roles as Tommy walked behind them being embarrassed by the males running around the toddlers blue had a pocket watch around his neck no one knew why it was so important to him but nevertheless no one questioned it "blue, eret we should get going phil said dinner would be really soon" tommy said being abit jealous blue had been paying attention to eret taking his and and pulling him clothes as eret laughs and agrees with tommy all three heading back home blue singing along to sweater weather with eret and tommy joining in when they got there sam let them all in and took them to the kitchen where they picked up their plates and all sat in the living room.

Blue curled up next to tommy sharing his chicken nuggets with Betty and Walter when everyone wasn't looking "I love you tommy" blue smiled taking a bite from the chip he had in his hands tail wagging excitedly like a small child tommy looked at blue and smiled petting the boy gently "I love you too bluey" tommy kisses blues cheek making the three adults awww at the younger males "can me and blue go upstairs??" Tommy asked getting a simple yes from Sam without hesitation he grabbed blues hand and dragged him upstairs and hugged him smiling "shortie" tommy laughed leaning down to kiss the 5'6 males lips "not my fault your a giant" blue huffed and kissed back "want to dance together?" Tommy asked cupping the wolf boys face with one hand making blue blush "can we slow dance to thousand years?" Blue wagged his tail "of course blue" tommy put on the song and put his hands on the boys hips while blue out his arms around the older males neck dancing slowly together looking into each others eyes both smiling at each other like it's only them in the world no one else was there they kissed each other again this time longer and more passionate soon clothes began to come off then blue was under tommy both naked making out with one another soon lube was pulled out bite marks and hickeys on each others necks then moaning from the horny teenagers filling the small room tommy made sure to hit his prostate causing the younger boy to melt in pleasure weakened by the older males thrusts and love after few hours of thrusting bitting and ridding they reached their climax in sync ridding out their orgasms together.

Tommyinnit layed with blue on his chest still inside the younger boy they both cuddled each other nuzzling the tired male kissing his forehead at times and looked at the time 11:59 pm "wow big man we went for awhile didn't we?" Tommy laughed expecting laugh or giggle from his partner but received nothing "blue??" He looked down seeing a sleeping boy on his chest and chuckled "alright babe sleep tight you need it for tomorrow he smiled brightly falling along side blue.

The next day went on as usual blue wore the same skirt as before just with a different shoulderless shirt and wore platformed boots which bought him up to 6'0 he spent most the day talking to eret before eret left to spend a few days with niki willbur and fundy while blue stayed with tommy sam and phil went to America to meet technobalde and tubbo had ranboo come meet him so it left the males alone together all day getting ready for the stream blue had helped set up a gaming chair for him to his so tommy could has his chair back as soon as it hit 7 pm the stream had started tommy started it as usual drinking cola while blue drunk monster energy humming and singing to songs with tommy while they ran around the smp answering questions and talking to random members of the smp vibing enjoying life then people started donating 'is that a hickey!?' 'why do you have hickeys??' which made tommy embarrassed but blue took in into his own hands "mind your own business please not to be rude or start anything but some things are best left alone and I'm sure you guys have so many questions but its embarrassing" blue giggles "well it's embarrassing big man right there" that caused people to start put laughing emojis and saying pog and even tubbo joined the discord call and laughed at it along with ranboo before everything went back to normal and calmed down going back to building a house on the smp and listening to different songs and laughing together hugging one another laugh when it reached 1 am they ended it saying goodbye to the chat.

While tommy was sorting out the vod blue was sitting on the bed drawing and designing dresses and outfits after awhile getting tired after awhile and bored he walked over to tommy and got under his desk between his legs "tommy I'm bored" he whimpered wagging tail slowly "I'm just finishing editing could you find something to entertain yourself?" Tommy asked petting the small boy before going back to the editing blue smirked and tommy's shorts down enough to get his dick out causing tommy to blush trying to keep editing blue huffed wanting attention so he started licking and sucking the tip teasing it till it's fully hard not stopping teasing it causing tommy to become needy and grab boys hair and shove it down on blue's neck making the boy gag and choke but tommy just kept thrusting needy and desperate moaning needingly thrusting fast ignore the soft cry's off the boy who wasn't expecting the neediness after awhile he shoved his dick deeper and cummed right down blues throat and pulled out letting the boy gasp for air and choke "sorry baby boy" tommyinnit panted blue just whined and laid his head on tommy's lap as tommy's dick squirted on cum on blues cheek


End file.
